TRON: Cherish Those With a Tale
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: About a year has passed since the event on The Grid and Sam decides to take a visit to his mother's grave to tell her a story - Disclaimer: TRON/TRON Legacy (c) Disney


Sam walked into the cemetery, all alone with only the company of a bouquet of fully bloomed white lilies in his hands. It was late that evening and the multi colored sky was fading into a dark navy blue of night, the stars starting to blink their dim glow. He placed the bouquet on his mother's grave and took a seat down next to it in the short mowed green grass. He scanned at the fading colorful canvas of the sky for several minutes looking for the first few stars before letting out a deep breath.

"Hey mom." He started, feeling a little stir crazy for doing those. Alan was there for him and so was Quorra, but he felt the need to tell his own mother this, hoping she was listening out there somewhere. "How's Heaven? I hope they're treating you nicely up there, and...I hope dad's with you to. I know its been a long time since I last visited you, but, I hope you're willing to listen to my bizarre tale." He took another deep breath, reassuring himself that his mother will always be there for him and now, hopefully his father to.

* * *

_So it all happened about a year ago, when Alan had told me he had been paged. It was a sign from The Grid, a sign from dad was my first thought, so I went to check it out for myself. And I couldn't believe it, what I had found in the basement of the arcade, the computer was still fully operational! It was amazing, I got myself sucked in and I was actually on The Grid! Though it had started out as a pretty rough game, I had been sent to The Games automatically. Ha ha, believe or not but I did pretty good for a total rookie. Well I fought and tried to escape and that's just a minor cool part besides almost getting myself killed in the process, but anyways I got to fight Tron...Well Rinzler instead I guess since it was repurposed Tron. Then I met CLU and I must say, he's quite the jerk. I was put into the lightcycle races and that's when I escaped from the help of the last ISO Quorra. She took me to dad._

* * *

"You know mom, dad always told me that you always had faith in him, that he never failed you. I wish I could've had been able to say the same." Sam sighed with a soft smile. "Well when Quorra brought me to him I think that's when my confidence for him came back, sadly it had only been for a short amount of time..."

* * *

_Well we conversated and we argued and I just wanted to leave The Grid with him. Quorra had told me about a Program named Zuse at the End of Line Club so I had gone for information. I went, got some info, fought a little, Quorra had to save my ass, then dad had to save both of our asses and that he also got his disc stolen by that jerk Zuse. Oh did I also mention that we almost crashed to our demise if it wasn't for our old man. Then we headed for the Solar Sailor and we had to repair Quorra because she had gotten injured. From her I learned a lot about dad, I wish I could have learned that from my own experience though, it would have been nice. Okay, moving on, so then we were attacked by CLU and then Quorra got taken hostage and I went to save her and I got dad's disc back and it was AWESOME!_

* * *

Sam chuckled, he never thought he had such a great time when he knew his life had been at risk the whole time he had been on The Grid. Yet, he was laughing at such the memories that they were somehow joyous ones and they all seemed like a dream. Like playing a video game but being in the actual game, which was really how it was in a way after all.

* * *

_So I fought Rinzler, saved Quorra and dad's disc and got the Hell out of there. Then we literally flew to the portal! I got to handle the gunner position it was a blast. I never thought I would have so much fun with so much to lose. And you know the coolest thing happened, CLU was right about to attack us when Rinzler snapped back to his senses as Tron and he saved us! The sad thing was, that was the last of him...He sacrificed himself to save us...to stop CLU. When we got to the portal CLU was already there, dad told us to go and we did as he said. He confronted CLU, but he tried to get out with us, but dad didn't let him and they...yeah they're gone to now. I took up being CEO of ENCOM after that, told Alan he was right about everything and I just wanted to make things right, it may be a tough job, but I think I can handle anything now._

* * *

"Well, mom, thanks for listening to my bizarre story, I...I miss you, I miss dad. I-I...I gotta go mom, its late. I'll be seeing you later then." Sam said getting up and brushing the grass and dirt off his pants. Making his way back over to his bike he looked to her grave one last time before mounting on the motorcycle and driving off slowly. He wish he had been able to say the words out loud, but they just refused to come out.

_I love you mom, I hope dad's with you, he's a great person..._


End file.
